A Concubine Of Purity
by Biteme4eturn-t
Summary: It was fate, for he was coming to rectify a blight on his honor, and yet he gets much more. A small miko whom is both honorable and selfless. A creature of innocence and purity that he will taint. For now that he has her in his grasp , he will never let her go...
1. Chapter 1 The Shrine Maiden

**A Concubine Of Purity**

 **Hello readers, I hope you enjoy this new story. I work a lot right now so it's a bit tuff me trying to keep up but I am doing what I can.**

 **Chapter 1: The Shrine Maiden**

All it took was an accidental glance. The western ruler had no intentions of crossing through the small village. It was all his foolish half brothers doing. The idiot had gotten enraptured with a woman of the village. This small village had two mikos whom ran the shrine, and his soon to be dead half brother had been vying for the attention of one of them.

Sesshoumaru knew it must had been a foolish misunderstanding, yet nonetheless , his households honor was besmirched.

A shrine woman. She was the head miko. Now the foolish whelp was stuck lodged to a tree and the young woman, last he heard, was gravely injured. This small human village was in his province and he came to see with his own eye, the damage left behind by the foolish half breed.

So there stood the western ruler, lord Sesshoumaru, crossing into the temple. All the humans, whom had once been milling about, now all scattered and ran from the strong demonic presence. All save one. He needed to either free the whelp or fix the blemish of honor against his ruling house.

The great western house humiliated by a halfling and human priestess.

A great force of purity came to the western ruler. Sesshoumaru was surprised that such a small woman could hold such great power. The woman stood before Sesshoumaru and fell low into a graceful bow, only slightly tetering.

Sesshoumaru looked down to the miko before him. She in appearance was his complete opposite.

She had a mane of midnight black hair ,and he had long silky silver tresses. She was a small creature barely came up to his shoulder.

" Hello Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands, what brings you to our humble Village." her soft voice twinkle like a bell in the Wind. Sesshoumaru looked down at the young woman. Though her gaze was turned downward he could see she was a beauty.

She wore miko garb and his golden gaze bore down to the dark lashes.

"You may rise miko." Sesshoumaru spoke almost startling the woman. The female rose and glanced up to see the impassive gaze of the strongest demon in all the land. The older half brother of the one whom was just recently taken care of.

Kagome the miko before him feared for her village. Their head miko was gravely injured and none other could stand up to a demon such as the western lord. Kagome feared what price they might pay for having trapped the demons half sibling.

A cool gold gaze caught sight of the azure blue eyes on the miko before him. With her eyes She to him was a most stunning being. A beauty that none could compare to.

The demon felt himself swell just from the sight of this woman. He sniffed discreetly and he smelled of gardenias in full bloom.

He wanted this miko, and whatever Sesshoumaru wanted he would have.

Kagome heart skipped a bit when seeing the killing perfection herself. He was devilishly handsome but more-so he was also very frightening. There was a look in his gaze on her, one that both quickened her heart in fear and anticipation.

"Your village seems to have one of my own trapped. This Sesshoumaru wishes to be informed as to why." The demon smirked down at the woman. He should thank his brother , if he ever awakens from his dwelling that is. Were it not for him and his actions , he would never have met the woman before him.

He could sense it, her innocence and purity. Like a pure white flower. Sesshoumaru stared down at the miko, eyes taking in every detail of her as he pretended to listen to her. He was planning to make this miko his own. He was tactful and now knew what he would expect from the miko before him. This duty fell unto her shoulders for she is the only other in command to this village.

As Kagome spoke of her fellow miko sister whom had shot an arrow pinning the half demon to the tree she was stopped as Sesshoumaru raised his hand for her silence. Kagome gulped as a weight built in the pit of her stomach.

"Where is the miko, she has brought a humiliation to someone of my line. Someone must atone for it. I need to either rectify this situation with her death or her humiliation" Sesshoumaru spoke smirking as felt the woman before him grow panicked.

If rumors were to be true, the other woman, Kikiyo was this mikos twin. They were both in fact blood relatives.

He had heard of the mikos and their dual guardianship of the sacred jewel. The two had split it so that no being could get ahold of the whole. He had no need for a jewel, but he had an urge to take away this blue eyed miko's tempting purity.

Kagome fell into a low bow before the demon. "Please my sister is injured, I-I will take her place if you must punish someone." The girl spoke fear gripping her.

"Even if it means your death." Sesshoumaru spoke cause the girl to gaze up at him with determination. Even if it meant her death , she would take on the duty to right this wrong. No matter what he asked of her, even if this is her damnation.

He sister has suffered far too much already. With her lone lovers betrayal."You place it on your honor , your life and the future of this village to do what you must to fix the blight placed upon my household." The wester ruler stared down locking eyes with the woman before him.

Kagome held back a gasp. He would destroy this entire village if she were to not follow through with upholding his family's honor. Taking a slow breath Kagome nodded.

"Yes milord." The blue eyes miko spoke. They too needed to make amends , even if the outcome was her death.

"Very well. Prepare yourself miko, for you will be coming along with this Sesshoumaru in three days time." Sesshoumaru spoke turning and walking away only stopping when the miko called out to him.

"If I may be so bold as to ask?" to his backward nod Kagome steeled herself. "Why would I need to leave with you western lord?" Kagome asked almost afraid of the answer.

Sesshoumaru felt a small tug at his lips. "You miko will become my concubine. My very first one. Either that or I shall topple this whole village and take down your sister with it." Kagome felt the first stirring of fury build up within her.

She fisted her hands but stayed bowing. She would become his whore to keep all those around her safe. It was her duty as the village's miko and her duty as an older sister to kikyo.

With a suddering sigh of defeat Kagome dropped her head and spoke softly trying to keep back her tears. "Understood, Lord Sesshoumaru."

With that Sesshoumaru left to prepare his castle for their newest addition.

Kagome felt as if the world were crumbling away. In three days time she would have to give up her life to become a western rulers plaything.

Kagome stood numbly and ran through the hallways to her sisters room. She shut the door and slid to the ground. She looked to her sister, her breathing had finally evened and her fever was now gone. It was touch and go but so long as her sister was alright she could give up everything for her.

The miko crumbled and she let her tears fall in silence.

The night echoed with the sobs of a lost woman. Kagome could only hope and pray for leniency and hope the western ruler would not need her body much.

 **Well hope you all liked the new story , have a good day!**

 **Biteme4eturn-t ~**


	2. Chapter 2 A Miko's Tears

**A Concubine Of Purity**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Inuyasha franchise , I only own my damn plot. -sigh-**

 **Hello readers, I want to thank you all for the amazing support and enthusiasm toward my story. Thank you and please do enjoy this new chapter. Also I apologize but I do work a full time job to support my family , so sadly chapters for all of my stories are usually far in between.**

 **Chapter 2: A Miko's Tears**

Sesshoumaru was eager. His newest concubine was to be brought here today. She was his only concubine and to be the only human in his household so instead of a secondary quarter, his little human would be placed in the halls across from his own chambers.

He had guard,handmaidens and an instructor chosen to help protect, dress and train his miko to be a perfect concubine. He was Sesshoumaru, he was perfection and he would only have that. He had no doubt that his miko would succeed. Sesshoumaru felt that she was like all human women, and would fall into line so long as he kept her showered in gifts. That is something he would pride himself in doing.

She would be a demons concubine so it would be different from a human kept woman. No doubt he would be envied for the beautiful pearl he had found. Now it was time to claim his prize.

Kagome sighed and held tight to her knees. Her blue eyes scanned the forest surrounding her. The miko lay her head once more against the wooden well.

She had left the village early that morning. Kagome had ensured her sister was recovering well and that the village was on schedule for rebuilding. Those injured were taken care of. She had even left a letter for her sister and family only stating that she was the one to repay the debt of honor to the western household.

After that, Kagome had grabbed her things, however meager they were, and took to the bone eaters well. Still wearing her miko clothing and clutching the red fabric of her hakama. Slight panic was rising within the miko. She felt bile rise at the back of her throat.

She knew she was in trouble, and she was very afraid. The young miko stood and paced the clearing tugging at the fabric of her clothes. Tears pricked at her eyes as Kagome felt his presence. She shivered and knew he entered the clearing she was in. Kagome turned around and stared at the regal demon.

His face held an almost triumphant smirk. Kagome wanted to wipe that look off of his face but was fearful of what such actions would cause. She was a shrine girl and in no way did she see the honor or desire in becoming a concubine , especially for a demon. She didn't hate demons, it was only that she knew of their harsher nature.

The demon before her held his hand out to her in a silent order. Holding back her tears the miko grabbed her items and walked hesitently toward the demon.

All that Kagome kept thing was 'go away, go away, leave me alone, please leave me alone.' She had never gotten to do what most her age could do. She would never get love or be able to have a family like some woman would seek out. She had always been different.

She had always been on the center stage. When born , she was to only one of her family's children to have her father's blue eyes. The one whom was born with the jewel of four souls inside her. The one who had it ripped from her side. The shinkon guardian, a maiden whom was to remain pure forever and now even that is taken from her. Even that last normality was stolen from her and she is now a demons whore.

With one last shuddering sigh Kagome placed her hand into the western rulers. Sesshoumaru swiftly pulled his miko into his embrace, mindful of his armors spikes.

He couldn't wait any longer and laid a lust fueled kiss upon to the young mikos lips. Kagome's shocked gasp only led the demon to snake his tongue into her mouth and revel in her taste.

Tears sprang from her blue eyes and Kagome pushed against his chest. There was no moving the demon unless he was done. Sesshoumaru gripped both her hands in a one handed grip between the pair. Her items fall to the ground next to them. As a reprimand he left the miko feel just how she affected him.

Her hands were pressed tightly to his manhood and Kagome gave up falling into him limply. Finally, Sesshoumaru let his miko pull back , if only for a moment.

In that moment Kagome knew there would be no more hope. She was just a plaything. Weeping , Kagome was tugged almost gently , back into the demon's arms. Grabbing her items the duo surged away in a flash of light. Her fallen tears the only thing left behind after their departure.

The pair arrived at the western fortress. Whispers and glances graced the grand hall as the pair entered. Kagome could only hear them, for she was shielded by her new master.

A demon's concubine was to be kept hidden till the master took her completely. It was a sign to all in his castle that she was pure, that she was a virgin and to keep away for she was something prized by her lord. She was his first concubine, technically she was the only contender to be his mate. In demon society all women were trained as the head concubine. To run his manner, and servants in his absence and mates absence. All woman who Sesshoumaru would deem acceptable would become a concubine first, and whomever gave him a full blooded heir would become the next western lady.

If only his human miko could birth full blooded demon, she would be perfect. Yet half demon pups with a resistance to holy powers would be greatly accepted into his household. Even if his pups were half there would be none to stand between them and glory.

Yes, the more Sesshoumaru thought about it , the more pleased he became in his decision to take this little miko. He took the miko to her rooms and she was uncovered. Her blue eyes looked to the demon in slight fear and the girl backed up and her new master let her.

Neither had spoken and Kagome felt fear swell in the pit of her stomach.

Sesshoumaru did not enjoy the smell of fear from his little miko.

'Do not fear my miko, you will not be ravaged by myself quite yet." Her big blue eyes blinked and she relaxed a moment.

"You will be trained to become a perfect concubine of a demon. This Sesshoumaru cares not if you feel you need this training for if you are to be mine, you must be perfect and uphold both honor and dignity in this position." A very unlady-like snort escaped the miko.

A loud slap echoed in the room and Kagome fell to her knees clutching her reddening cheek. The miko was pulled by her hair so her neck was bare to the demon. Kagome held back her powers for fear of angering him further.

"You will do well miko, to remember that this Sesshoumaru can decimate your home and strike down your sister." Kagome knew that she had sold her soul to a devil. With his teeth bared and him crouched over her fallen form Kagome could only feel hate toward the creature before her.

With a slow breath Sesshoumaru pulled away from his upset prize. "This is why you need to be trained, You are not yokai and must learn our ways to function. I wish for your happiness or contentment, remember miko, you must repay the slight upon my house. This Sesshoumaru wishes not to kill you, and truly I as the western ruler will strive for perfection. I would have just killed you or your sister had I not thought you to be worth the effort miko." With that said the western ruler left his concubines rooms slamming the heavy doors behind him.

With a nod to his guards the demon left to take over his paperwork. It took everything he had left not to return to her rooms at the sound or her heartbroken weeping.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So as we can tell this transition is a bit messy between the pair. Next chapter we will see how the training goes for our poor heartbroken miko and impassive demon.**

 **Please Show me some love and write a review**

 **Biteme4eturn-t**


	3. Chapter 3 Training

**A Concubine Of Purity**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Inuyasha franchise , I only own my damn plot. -sigh-**

 **Hello readers, I want to thank you all for the amazing support and enthusiasm toward my story. Thank you and please do enjoy this new chapter. Also I apologize but I do work a full time job to support my family , so sadly chapters for all of my stories are usually far in between.**

 **Chapter 3: Training**

Sesshoumaru stared down at the young woman laying in the large bed. Her room hidden in darkness, with the moonlight as the only source of light. Black hair fanned out around a small figure asleep in the center of the bed. Dark blue black hair spread out amongst silver and blue bed sheets. She looked soft, pale and angelic.

Like a stolen princess kept in captivity,she even had dried paths of tears glittered along her cheeks. Sesshoumaru stared down impassively at the former miko. Slowly he ran a clawed hand along her cheek trailing down her jaw to hesitate at her lips.

At some point in the night the western lord found his way back into his concubines room. He didn't understand what it was about this human woman that drew him to her. He kept his Yokai concealed so not to wake the female.

It was most peculiar to Sesshoumaru , that he would care so much to how his concubine would affect him. Yet there it was. That nagging feeling within him telling him to drop to his knees and beg forgiveness from his lovely female.

He sat upon her bed and slowly gave into his impulse and ran his claws along her plush lips. They were soft in texture and the color of a ripe berry. She was gorgeous and he knew she was a spitfire. He kept tasting her anger as they flew to his shiro.

He stilled as her heartbeat picked up and her feathered and fluttering eyelashes swept open to reveal hazy blue eyes. Fear and panic shot through his woman as her now awakened mind took in her master. On her bed. In the middle of the night. Touching her.

She was his concubine, he could take her whenever he wished. Depression hit the former miko once more and Sesshoumaru cocked his head at her rippling emotions that flashed through her scent. The smell of salt came to the forefront , followed by large tears following the trail of the formerly dried tears path. She was resilient, and she would do anything to protect her sister and her village. If he required her services she would do so for all their sake's.

Sighing internally Sesshoumaru lifted his silently sobbing human into his arms. He was no expert when it came to emotional women. He wasn't even an emotional demon. Instinctively he pulled the petite priestess close to his body and let out a low thrumming through his chest. Almost like a purr.

The effect seemed to have caused his female to calm. Though tears still streamed down her water colored eyes. Sesshoumaru was soothing the woman,yet the western ruler couldn't help but be slightly insulted. Many women would have been jumping for the chance to be his concubine, even going so far as to let him bed them upon arrival.

Looking at his miko though he knew it would not be the case for her. Sesshoumaru did have some respect for her not wanting him for his titles, power or even his wealth. It was refreshing in an odd way that was new to him.

He had much to ponder. Gently he lay his human back to bed and covered her , doting on her and ensuring she was properly covered. Slightly shocked but weary of him Kagome let her demon master give a soft kiss upon her brow and he left her rooms in silence.

Her mind was in a tizzy and Kagome was confused with her demon master. By rights, he could have done anything to her. With or without her consent. He was still a demon of high regard and honor and Kagome felt herself trusting him a little for taking her feelings into consideration, and for not punishing her for her attitude. She had chosen this path , to save her village and protect her sister. No matter what she had to remember it was not just Kikiyo whom needed to atone for the sins against the house of the west. Kagome had known about her sisters budding relationship with the half demon prince. She knew she should have said something but this love was all Kikiyo had left to cling to hope for a normal life. Kagome was prepare to give up everything to take over as the head miko for Kikiyo to escape and live a normal happy life for the both of them.

A sigh left the former shrine girl. Now though she felt more at ease with her new master but was still wary of one such as him.

Deciding to push away those thoughts the former miko drifted back to slumber all the while thinking in the back of her mind how soft her lords lips were.

Kagome awoke the days rushed by in a frenzy of activity. She was washed, dressed and fed. Day in and day out only briefly seeing her new lord and master. She would daily be deposited to a woman with long golden hair, lilac eyes and pale skin. She was beautiful and dressed very elegantly.

The miko sighed and the woman Sen her elegant instructor. She was a concubine trainer. Kagome stiffened but was surprised to receive parchment upon parchment before her. For the past months it had been all about understanding her position and the culture of her demon master. Days upon days of learning of her place and how in demonic society, the coveted and honored position she was placed in. Though truly Kagome was more interested in learning of her new masters history. It was a mystery to even the humans of her home how they came to be under the rule of the western house.

Sen first explained the history of a demon concubine and inu Youkai in general. At first it was like a human lord, a woman who lives with a man of high standing but has lower status than his wife or wives. A mistress if you will.

Yet to demons it was a much more important role. It was like being in the running for mate. All children, whatever they may be, would be coveted and brought into the household. Though only full demon children that are sired can become heir and only when the woman has proven that she can provide the next line can she become the mate of the one in her control.

It was shocking to find that many demons were having a problem with procreation. Then she was taught about the great and powerful sire of her master and her master's greatness of surpassing him. Then they got to the uncomfortable part of their conversation.

A scroll explaining sexual position and the benefit of each position and description of penetration depth. After her most recent lesson about how to find the correct position to send her master into a frenzy of lust. Kagome had been dismissed and scrambled to escape the woman. Much to Sen's amusement. Humans, tell them intimate secrets about one's clan and they don't bat an eye, but explain the most enjoyable sexual positions and they become uncomfortable.

A new change in the recent days was Kagome being sent to learn of the ways of the lady of the household with her master Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had been sent to get her concubine training with Sen and would be sent with her master from lunch onward to be trained in the ways of lord and lady appointed duties. The miko was the only female in the western rulers life to oversee any of the shiro's staff and western lady's duties.

Kagome was rushed to eat lunch and taken down to her new master's office. Her mind was reeling with new information from her day with Sen and Kagome neglected to pay attention to where she was being deposited.

With a careful push the miko was brought back into attention as she bowed to her master and the door slid shut behind her. Reeling from her former lesson the miko kept her eyes cast downward in shyness.

"Rise little one." Sesshoumaru spoke as Kagome expertly avoided his gaze. She had gotten to learn about some slightly intimidating detail of her master and his possible youkai enhanced attributes. The blush spread further along her face as Kagome fought not to stare at said attribute of her master.

Sesshoumaru stared at his little human in curiosity. She was changing colors right before his very eyes. A lovely hue of red was across her cheeks and her scent was of embarrassment, curiosity and very slight arousal. Raising a silver brow he beckoned his human over.

Kagome shuffled over to the silver haired demon slightly worried he would seek for more intimacies like she had been taught today. She was relieved and dare she say minisculely disappointed when he had her sit upon furs and pillows at his side. Kagome didn't understand the disappointment. At first weeks prior, she had been thrilled when he wouldn't touch her or take liberties with her person but still she was his concubine and a little curious. This was going to be one normalcy she would be able to experience and all the anticipation of waiting was testing her nerves.

She wondered if maybe there was something wrong with her that the western ruler was only interested in her as a novelty.

All thoughts ceased when a light kiss was placed upon her head as her master once again turned his attentions to his paperwork.

"Onna." Kagome stopped fidgeting and turned her beautiful blues to the demon at her side. "The documents you require?" Sesshoumaru inquired as he shuffled through his documents setting her own aside for her.

He knew that she and her sister had shared partnership in helping run their small trading village. He was informed that she was the main one handling all of the trade and harvesting accounts. Her knowledge would be useful and he hoped would sometimes require her to seek him out.

Kagome nodded , "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama, right away." Blue eyes chanced a glance to the gold counterpart her her side and she was surprised as she was handed extra documents.

Surveying the papers before her Kagome recognised them as produce documents from the many villages in the western territory. She was handed more paper and a section of the low desk was cleared for her use. After handing her a quill and ink Sesshoumaru got back to working on his documents.

Kagome was slightly shocked. She had assumed that in becoming this demons concubine would be non-stop sexual intercourse but was pleasantly surprised at the companionship that the demon was trying to create.

Thinking back her master never truly made any sexual advances toward her. He seemed fairly reserved her master. Kagome quickly got to work and poured all her concentration onto the documents before her. So long as he wasn't going to be throwing her onto his desk she was fine doing any other menial tasks he would set before her.

Sesshoumaru kept stealing glances at his female. The tension that was pouring outward from her was making even he, the killing perfection uncomfortable. So he set her to work. Thankfully it had worked, she was writing furiously going back and forth between documents.

If truth be told the miko had impressed him. He had not fully had faith in her abilities of agricultural distribution until she had demonstrated it to him. She had finished fairly quickly and so he set her to the next task of organizing new trade routes.

The pair sat in comfortable silence both working on their given tasks. At some point Kagome had finished and began to tidy her corner of documents. A clawed hand touched her lower back and her papers flew from her hands and littered the study. Sesshoumaru once again raised a brow to his little woman as he quickly cleaned the mess. His human was preoccupied cowering in the corner with a pillow raised over her head in mock threat.

Kagome flushed a deeper shade of red, slightly humiliated and set the pillow down and adjusted herself to a more dignified position by sitting back in her previous spot. Sesshoumaru lay the papers on his desk and smirked at his skittish woman. A pretty flush dusted her pale cheeks and she avoided his gaze.

Moving swiftly to her side Sesshoumaru quickly caged his pretty onna with his body. A fleeting thought encompassed the young woman's mind. 'This is it, he gonna touch me there or kiss me there or he might even-' her wayward thoughts were stopped when a gentle and light kiss was placed upon her head and her master stood to help her to her feet.

Kagome was a bit shocked. This demon could have been taking advantage of her over and over but just seemed to want to have her in his presence. It was peculiar and oddly Kagome wasn't sure what to make of it just yet.

"Come, you will join me in my rooms." At his words Kagome paled considerably well. Okay, it had been a month since her arrival. She could do this. Even if she couldn't see the honor of her position she knew that others saw her status as a being of worth.

Taking deep breaths Kagome followed the demon to the room she dreaded going near. The rooms of her master.

Kagome steeled herself as she walked through the halls. She was his concubine. She had been training and she knew her duty. The light flush on her cheeks came back tenfold as she thought back to what her and her demon might be doing tonight.

Letting his little one depart to her room as he departed to his the pair met once again in the hall. The miko and her lord were dressed in their sleeping attire.

Sesshoumaru smirked at his chosen onna. She smelled of nervousness, and excitement. She would be disappointed. Sesshoumaru entered his rooms outer chamber, his seating area and helped his little one sit at the table with food lain upon it. Sitting to her side he waited as his female who was flushing and struggling to push aside her disappointment to plate their food.

Kagome was mentally berating herself for getting hyped up about having sex with her demon master. Wasn't she just happy that his attentions weren't on her sexually. The pair ate in relative silence. Kagome was just hoping the demon would get around to ravaging her so she could stop being so skittish.

She knew she would be required to follow through with her training. As Sen kept telling her, 'Practice makes perfect.' Kagome gulped down her food, much to the amusement of her lord. Sesshoumaru was content to let his onna be relaxed in his presence.

He was not one whom like to be feared by one who was to take such intimacies with him. Nor was he barbaric enough to take the female unwillingly. He didn't take the miko on just impulse alone.

What was interesting to learn was his little onna was always eager to keep herself clean. For that he was please but he was vying for his chosen onna. A small bit of rice was on the corner of her mouth.

Gripping her chin slightly Sesshoumaru pulled the blue eyed concubines attention to him as he was leaning forward. Letting his tongue dart out languidly he cleaned his little onna in a small way. After all, his sweet female liked to be nice and clean.

Pulling back Sesshoumaru smirked at the shocked woman. Her flushing cheeks to her raised eyebrows. It was all so sweet about her. She was just layered in purity. The night was growing late and Sesshoumaru had a servant clear the mess at the table as his little one sat in shocked silence.

The dog demon was feeling rather playful that night. Picking up his little onna and ignoring her squeal and flutter of her heartbeat. Sesshoumaru walked across the lounge room to his bedroom. He tossed his chosen one onto his low risen futon and shushed her once she snapped to attention.

Nervousness fluttered as her demon lord approached her . She was once again given a gentle kiss upon her forehead and surprised when the blanket was pulled over her and her demon master.

"Sleep." Sesshoumaru the demon of many word said in the silent moonlit room. Blushing furiously Kagome was pulled into the males embrace. What sounded like purring coming from her master soon sent the miko to drift off.

Sesshoumaru finally held his little one to his chest. For her, for only his miko would he show this much consideration. Sesshoumaru took in her scent inhaling deeply and soon drifting off himself.

 **So there you go. My little time skip and all. They have a routine going and now he is slowly but surely establishing some new physical boundaries before he actually tries to bed her. Remember Sesshoumaru is not someone who is warm hearted but for an odd reason he feels compelled to be with his human.**

 **Well I hope you like it, please review!**

 **-Biteme4eturn-t**


	4. Chapter 4 Fragile Happiness

**A Concubine Of Purity**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Inuyasha franchise , I only own my damn plot. -sigh-**

 **Hello readers, I'm not dead! I know I'm a bad girl who never stays focused on my work on here.**

 **This story is done in fragmented time skips. It's not a day to day account.**

 **Chapter 4: Fragile Happiness**

A chilling wind blew open the former shrine maidens windows. The western concubine sat in a flurry of panic as her bedroom doors were thrown open.

Both her Master and guards stood at the entrance eyes and noses searching the room for any sign of intruders.

A sneeze caught their attention and all eased from tension noting none other than the royal concubines presence. The guards were dismissed and Sesshoumaru moved to his concubines side.

Blue, blurry eyes zeroed in on to the silver hair ruler. Kagome sneezed once more and apologized. Her face was slightly flushed and Sesshoumaru's golden gaze noticed the sheen of sweat layered on her pale skin.

Kagome felt congested and her head felt stuffy. Though she now felt more comfortable with her demon master she still felt tension between them. He was much more reserved as of late, almost as if he were holding something back.

The former shrine maiden had been trying to confront him but he had been far more busy as of late. With the addition of her own duties Kagome had been having a far too conflicting schedule to truly interact with the western ruler.

"You are ill." Sesshoumaru spoke tenderly to his virginal concubine. He looked tired to the young woman. There had been cries of outrage from other rulers and leaders of some collected dominions. Many were furious that he had taken in a human to become his fist concubine. The most coveted role sought after by many demonesses. Many had offered their own daughters to attain the favor of Sesshoumaru. None for the past century of the western ruler coming into puberty have been able to get such a title.

It was a slap to the face for all to hear that a human woman had claimed such a role. Word spread of a threat against her and Sesshoumaru double his efforts in finding those truly loyal to him to give protection to his chosen concubine.

Her training had yet to be complete and Sesshoumaru was waiting till his miko could be bold enough to come to him on her own.

Yet in his vigilance to protect her from others he neglected to see to her health.

A brilliant smile graced the face of his ill concubine. "It's my own fault for sleeping with my windows slightly open in the dead of winter." Kagome let out another small sneeze that of which reminded Sesshoumaru of a mouse squeaking.

Sesshoumaru pulled his fur from his shoulder to let the small woman be encased in a mass of silky fur. A servant was called and ordered to warm the room by the chambers fireplace and other ordered to call for the healer.

Soon the young blue eyed woman was looked over and given an herbal medicine to ease her cold and fed a broth of vegetables.

The former shrine maiden still felt at odd being taken care of like this. She was a miko. One of the villages only two so she shouldered much responsibility along with her sister. Yet she felt she was being spoiled and made to laze around. She was luckily allowed to use the dojo and training grounds so she didn't get portly nor lose her abilities.

Even though she traded her future to her lord for the safety of her village and her family. She didn't feel trapped. Never once did she feel pressured to entertain the western ruler. She almost felt that he worried for her comfort more than he worried for his desires. Her blue gaze watched as he ordered the servants and guards about.

Was she only here as a trophy or just as as he had said before. To become a companion beyond what her body could offer. She wasn't foolish enough to assume a mate because you had to be able to birth full blooded heirs.

Learning the true and troubled history of the western ruler she felt like she could hold him in regards as at least a friend. She felt desire for him, it would be absurd to deny that. Yet she couldn't truly hate him. In no way did he truly show himself as someone with only intentions of using her. Had he wanted that he could have attained a woman far more compliant and trained in the way of intimacies had that been what he truly sought.

He lord was truly a puzzle. After her room was cleared of servant and only she and her master remained It had been almost fine moon cycles since he had happened upon her.

Yet, if given the choice she wasn't sure she would wish to leave his side as when she first arrived.

"Rest miko." Sesshoumaru spoke easing her to lie back down. As he turned to leave her hand held fast to his sleeve. His golden gaze look to the small woman.

"I missed you." Kagome spoke as her eyes fluttered shut. Warmth spread through his entire being and the demon leaned over to kiss his concubine before leaving her to rest.

Days went in a blur and Kagome was soon back to being healthy and burrowing into her work.

The young woman focused intently onto her work she never noticed the figure creeping in through the window.

The royal concubines scream echoed throughout the halls as guards burst into the room followed only seconds behind their lord.

They all came upon the former shrine maiden her holy powers reducing the former demon to ash. Her reddened cheek the only sign that there had been a sign of struggle.

Sesshoumaru was at the miko's side. Kagome instantly calmed and was soon directed into her lords chambers.

The lords and first concubine's duties were put on hold and the young virginal concubine was coddle and hovered over by her suddenly attentive lord.

A blush surfaced slightly with all her lords attention focused slowly on her. Remembering her lessons she knew Sesshoumaru would be like this. His only female was threatened today.

He sniffed and encroached on her personal space but though at the beginning, she couldn't help but find it slightly endearing that he cared.

Only allowing servants to bring in food, Sesshoumaru took to keeping his chosen women even further hidden from the prying eyes of those that served him. His instincts were on edge today and he would do nothing more but see to his concubines care and needs.

Yet, he knew it would be wise to increase the guard around his delicate woman. Next time she might not be so lucky as to end her enemy before more harm could befall her.

Hours of coddling his female led to her falling asleep in his embrace upon his futon. Her delicate scent layered his room entwined with his own. That lovely lavender and crisp night air.

He pulled the sleeping woman and nearly covered her completely. SHe was such a small thing. Lazily he let his claws lightly drag along her soft skin. Her cheek no longer red.

He wished there had been remains of the fool who dared to lay a hand on what was his. He would have used his father's gift to him to bring him back and torture him tenfold.

A soft sigh escaped the young woman as she burrowed deeper into her lord's embrace. The scent of her purity had his beast clanging at it's mental cage. Though he was gentle with his little one. He wish for nothing for than to devour her purity. To stain every bit of her with nothing but carl desires and need for her master.

Soon, for he was struggling to wait longer. Soon he would seduce his little one. He wanted her to become something wonton in her desires for her lord. To come begging to be tainted, to carry his seed.

Any pups be they half human, of their coupling would be powerful. Along with it was the thought her her heavy with his seed. His line would have the power of holy energies to protect them from the ever growing humans seeking to destroy his kind.

Reigning his whole being back Sesshoumaru knew he would have to rush to seduce his woman. He wanted time to enjoy his concubine and create a few pups before he would be forced into a unhappy mating with a demoness just to grant him a full blooded heir.

It would be many decades till then. By then his human concubine would be long gone to time. He would enjoy what time he could and create lasting memories and a happy family if only for a small while.

He was a ruler and knew that his only time of happiness will be had now. Looking down at his sleeping human Sesshoumaru placed a kiss onto her brow and too fell into slumber protecting his precious prize.

 **I hope you enjoyed this small chapter. Feelings are growing and become something slightly more beautiful.**

 **I have been agonizing over where to take this. I wasn't sure if I should have gone a darker route but that just isn't really my genera.**

 **I love giving this pair a softness to them. Can't help it. Well until next time.**

 **~Biteme4eturn-t**


End file.
